Sí que era él, pero ¿qué quiere ella ahora?
by Anichu90
Summary: Secuela de "Podría ser él… ¿Él? ¡Imposible!". Chad y Sunny ya llevan unos meses saliendo en secreto, pero la llegada de una rubita con cara de ángel pondrá prueba su relación… y a ellos mismos. Chad
1. I'm Only Me When I'm With You

**Disclaimer: _Sunny entre estrellas_ nome pertenece. Tanto su historia como sus personajes pertenecen a Disney Channel. Hago esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**SÍ QUE ERA ÉL, PERO... ¿QUÉ QUIERE ELLA AHORA?**

_**Capítulo 1: I'm Only Me When I'm With You**_

_**I'm only up when you're not down**__ [Me siento bien cuando tú no te sientes mal]  
__**Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground**__ [No quiero volar si tú aún estás en el suelo]  
__**It's like no matter what I do**__ [Es como si no importara lo que haga]  
__**Well you drive me crazy half the time**__ [Bueno, me vuelves loca la mitad del tiempo]  
__**the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true**__ [la otra mitad del tiempo sólo intento hacerte saber que lo que siento es real]  
__**and I'm only me when I'm with you**__ [y que sólo soy yo cuando estoy contigo]  
__I'm Only Me When I'm With You__ – _Taylor Swift(_Taylor Swif [Deluxe Edition]_)

- ¡Sunny! - Sunny Munroe dio un respingo sobresaltada porque Tawni Hart acababa de gritarle en la oreja. Casi la mata de un infarto...

- ¿Qué? - exclamó llevándose una mano al pecho para intentar calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

- Te has vuelto a quedar en babia sonriendo de una manera muy rara - prosiguió la rubia -, y estamos en una reunión muy importante. Así que despierta de una vez y préstale la atención que se merece a mi magnífica idea para el nuevo sketch - _"Como siempre, Tawni no necesita que la elogien. Ya lo hace ella solita..."_, pensó Sunny sonriendo.

Intentó concentrarse en las palabras de la diva rubia pero simplemente le fue imposible. ¿La razón? Adivinadlo: tiene tres nombres, pelo rubio y unos ojos increíblemente azules.

¡Exacto!

Chad Dylan Cooper.

Pero, por una vez en más de un año, el recuerdo de cómo miraba a todos por encima del hombro y de su media sonrisa burlona no le producían arcadas; sino más bien todo lo contrario.

Sunny y Chad llevaban saliendo en secreto casi cuatro meses. Y por imposible de creer que parezca, la verdad es que les iba bastante bien. Cierto, se seguían peleando día sí, día también; pero eso era lo que habían hecho desde que se conocían y ya formaba parte de ellos y de su relación. Además, nunca aguantaban más de una hora enfadados sin que uno de los dos volviera pidiendo perdón. Y aunque esto también parezca increíble, Chad había aprendido también a dar su brazo a torcer y a que no siempre llevaba la razón. En definitiva, su relación era perfecta. O casi...

A Sunny le encantaba eso de salir en secreto. Los chicos de _So Random!_ pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que prácticamente lo sabían todo los unos de los otros. El hecho de tener un secreto que el resto de sus amigos no conocía añadía un nuevo toque de emoción a su vida. Pero la verdad era que últimamente se había estado planteando bastante a menudo el contarles la verdad. Sí, le daba un poco de miedo su reacción, pero estaba un poco cansada de tanto secretismo. Por lo general, era bastante complicado escabullirse de _So Random!_ para ir a ver a Chad, y también odiaba mentirle a sus amigos. Lo único que impedía que cantara como un pajarito era que Chad se oponía tajantemente a hacerlo público. Y no era porque a él le importara lo que dijera la gente, o más concretamente, sus compañeros de _Mackenzie Falls_. Chad decía que lo hacía por ella, porque sabía que no soportaría la persecución a la que los someterían los paparazzi si se supiera lo suyo. Sunny estaba bastante segura de que lo soportaría bien, después de todo, ya estaba bastante acostumbrada a la vida en Hollywood, y tampoco podía ser tan malo, ellos no eran tan famosos como Brangelina, por ejemplo, por mucho que Chad se empeñara en decir que por lo menos él sí que lo era. Pero lo que más mosqueaba a Sunny era que, cada vez que le preguntaba por sus verdaderas razones, Chad le diera esa estúpida excusa y cambiara rápidamente de tema tartamudeando. ¡Sí! ¡Tartamudeando! En cualquier caso, ella lo dejaba pasar por el bien de la frágil paz que había entre ellos, aunque no sabía cuánto tiempo más aguantaría así.

- ¡Y eso es todo! - oyó decir a la voz de Tawni, lo que la devolvió al presente.

Los cinco chicos de _So Random!_ estaban en una reunión para decidir cómo renovar el programa. Querían quitar algunos sketches que se habían quedado anticuados y meter otros nuevos, por eso Tawni estaba en pleno proceso de creación. Y cuando Tawni tenía alguna idea esperaba de sus compañeros que todos prestaran la máxima atención a cada una de sus palabras. _"¡Genial! No me he enterado de nada"_, pensó Sunny angustiada. En ese momento, observó aterrorizada como Tawni se volvía hacia ella con una sonrisa escalofriante.

- ¿Te has enterado de algo, Sunny? - preguntó con falsa dulzura.

- ¡Claro! - mintió la morena.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué te ha parecido mi idea? - _"Rápido, Sunny, dile lo que quiere oír y saldrás viva de ésta"_, se apremió a sí misma.

- Brillante - Tawni abrió la boca para seguramente hacerle saber de alguna manera poco cortés lo descontenta que estaba con su respuesta pero tuvo que guardárselo porque en aquel momento Marshall entró a la Sala de Atrezzo. Sunny suspiró aliviada.

- ¡Chicos, tengo una magnífica noticia! - anunció muy contento.

- ¿Puedo hacer mi teatro de marionetas? - preguntó Grady ilusionado.

- ¿Puedo montar un carnaval? - preguntó entonces Nico.

- ¿Tawnitown por fin se va a hacer realidad? - preguntó Tawni.

- Eh... no exactamente - respondió Marshall -. La noticia es que mañana llegará alguien muy especial para trabajar con nosotros esta semana.

- Espero que no sea Hannah Montana - dijo Tawni -. La última vez que estuvo aquí no nos fue muy bien. ¡Esa chica es un imán para los problemas! - entonces miró intencionadamente a Sunny -. Me recuerda a alguien... - murmuró.

Sunny sólo sonrió. Ella no tenía ninguna queja de Hannah (o Miley Stewart, para los amigos). En realidad, fue gracias a ella que Sunny y Chad estuvieran juntos.

- No, no es Hannah Montana - negó Marshall -, pero no os puedo decir nada más porque es una sorpresa. Lo único que quiero es que mañana por la mañana vengáis presentables - dijo amenazadoramente, y entonces se marchó.

- ¡Vaya! Parece que es alguien importante... - murmuró Zora cuando se quedaron solos.

- ¡Ya me lo imagino! - exclamó Nico con expresión extasiada -. ¡Seguro que es Leighton Meester! ¡O Blake Lively!

- Nico, Marshall te conoce de sobra. No creo que vaya a traerte a ninguna chica de Gossip Girl - dijo Sunny.

- Sí, nadie tiene porqué aguantar tus babeos - secundó Tawni riéndose.

- ¿Y qué tal Ashley Greene? - preguntó Nico con la misma expresión.

- Bueno, chicos, os dejo con vuestras elucubraciones. Yo me voy - dijo Sunny dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Espera, Sunny, te acompaño - dijo Tawni, apresurándose para alcanzarla, pero no hizo falta que corriera porque Sunny se quedó clavada en el sitio.

- ¿Por qué?

- Sólo quiero preguntarte algo sobre mi sketch - _"Vale, sólo quiere asesinarme por no haberla escuchado, no es que sospeche nada"_, se tranquilizó Sunny.

Tawni esperó hasta haberse alejado un poco de la Sala de Atrezzo para empezar con sus ataques.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Has estado totalmente ausente durante toda la reunión - Sunny suspiró. A ver qué se inventaba ahora.

- No he estado ausente. Te he estado escuchando con toda la atención que te mereces - respondió Sunny sonriendo dulcemente.

- ¿Ah, sí? - cuestionó Tawni. Obviamente no se había tragado ni una palabra -. ¿De qué va mi sketch? - _"Mierda, me ha pillado"_.

- De... eh...

- Respuesta equivocada, Sunny. ¡No has escu...! - al parecer, Tawni vio algo por detrás de Sunny que llamó su atención, porque Sunny nunca llegó a enterarse de cuál iba a ser la palabra hiriente que iba a dedicarle su amiga rubia -. ¡Chad! - exclamó Tawni entonces -. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡_Mackenzie Falls_ está en la otra dirección!

Sunny se giró muy lentamente, rogando mentalmente a quien la escuchara que Tawni se equivocara. Venga, no podía tener tan mala suerte. Un enfrentamiento entre Chad y Tawni era lo último que le faltaba.

- Sé dónde está _Mackenzie Falls_, rubita - espetó Chad -. Sunny - dijo entonces a modo de saludo. Sunny sólo le sonrió.

- Estoy segura de que sabes que me llamo Tawni. Y si sabes dónde está _Mackenzie Falls_, no sé qué haces aquí - entonces, de un empujón, Tawni puso a Sunny entre Chad y ella.

- ¡Au! - se quejó Sunny sobándose el hombro.

- ¡No te quejes y dile algo! ¡Está en nuestro territorio! - exclamó la rubia.

- Está bien... ¿Qué haces aquí, Chad?

- Algo que no sea repetir lo que yo acabo de decir - masculló Tawni -. Estáis muy raros vosotros dos. Os pasa algo y... ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé lo que está pasando aquí! - exclamó triunfal.

- ¿En serio? - preguntaron Chad y Sunny a la vez.

- Sí... es muy obvio...

- Tawni, escucha - comenzó Sunny angustiada -, te lo puedo explicar, yo... - pero Tawni la interrumpió.

- Chad ha venido en busca de su pelea diaria con Sunny - expuso la chica satisfecha consigo misma. _"¡Me he vuelto a librar!"_, pensó Sunny incrédula. Entonces miró a Chad, urgiéndole para que dijera algo.

- ¡Sí! ¡Claro! Eso era... - exclamó el chico rápidamente. "No se entera de nada", articuló sólo para Sunny. Sunny se encogió de hombros y volvió su mirada a Tawni.

- Bien, porque estoy falta de un poco de diversión. Deleitadme con vuestro espectáculo diario - ordenó cómo si fuera una reina.

- Pues siento decepcionaros pero hoy paso de discusiones - informó Sunny mientras se giraba dispuesta a seguir con su camino (dispuesta a huir antes de que se liara la cosa aún más). Chad le dedicó disimuladamente una de sus sonrisas patentadas de seductor... y Sunny se quedó colgada.

- Oh, ahí está esa rara sonrisa otra vez - se quejó Tawni. Sí, esas sonrisas tan raras a las que se refería Tawni son las típicas sonrisas bobas de enamorada que se adueñan de tu cara cuando sales con alguien cómo Chad. ¡Oh, cómo se puede ser tan guapo! -. ¡Sunny, despierta! - Tawni chasqueó los dedos frente a la cara de Sunny, lo que hizo que la morena despertara de su ensoñación sobresaltada.

Entonces vio la sonrisa presuntuosa en la cara de Chad. Ya podía oírle decir: "¿Y tú te llamas a ti misma actriz? Ya sé que soy guapo pero deberías aprender a controlarte en público", y Sunny no podría contestarle como se mereciera porque él llevaría toda la razón. Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Sunny se hartó de aquella ridícula situación.

- ¿Sabéis qué? Me largo. Podéis quedaros aquí haciéndoos compañía el uno al otro - y Sunny salió de aquel pasillo pisando fuerte.

La jornada laboral había acabado en los Estudios Condor por aquel día, por lo que todo el mundo era libre de ir a dónde quisiera... y eso fue lo que hizo Sunny. Nada más acabar el último ensayo del nuevo sketch de _So Random!_ se escabulló del set, se cambió de ropa rápidamente en su camerino y se encaminó en dirección contraria a la salida. Normalmente colarse en el Estudio 2 era una tarea complicada pero para Sunny era coser y cantar, pues se conocía todos los rincones de aquella parte de los estudios. Una vez divisó la puerta que buscaba, corrió hacia ella y entró rápidamente, antes de que alguien la viera. Tras cerrar la puerta de nuevo, se apoyó en ella y respiró profundamente relajándose.

- Sunny, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que llames antes de entrar?

Chad salió de una habitación con el pelo empapado, una toalla alrededor de la cintura y otra encima de los hombros. Al parecer, salía de la ducha. Sí, ¡el muy mimado tenía ducha en su camerino! En ese momento, Sunny miró a su novio más atentamente. Chad llevaba una toalla alrededor de la cintura, _y nada más_. Sunny empezó a sentir cómo el calor subía por sus mejillas. Se estaba sonrojando.

- Chad, por favor, ¿podrías ponerte algo de ropa? - Chad sólo sonrió satisfecho.

- Tardo un minuto - y volvió a meterse en el baño.

En realidad, el camerino de Chad no sólo tenía baño, sino que tenía de todo, gimnasio incluido. Parecía más un apartamento pequeño que un camerino. En otro tiempo, Sunny se hubiera molestado y quejado por lo injusta que era la vida, porque el camerino que compartía con Tawni y Zora no se podía ni comparar con el de Chad, pero ahora cómo novia de Chad Dylan Cooper podía disfrutar de todas las comodidades que ese camerino ofrecía, así que no se quejaba. Mucho menos, después de que Chad la dejara cambiar un poco la decoración.

Antes de que empezaran a salir, las paredes de ese camerino estaban llenas de espejos y fotos de Chad, ahora Sunny había sustituido unos cuantos por cuadros, no porque fuera amante del arte, sino porque estaba segura de esa obsesión de Chad por contemplarse no podía ser sana. Aunque aún quedaba un espacio vacío en una pared que Sunny guardaba con especial ilusión. En una de sus primeras citas como pareja, Chad la llevó a una pequeña cala escondida a la vista de todos. Se pasaron todo el día allí solos, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro, compartiendo anécdotas, recuerdos, o silencios. Al final del día, con el atardecer como fondo, se echaron una foto que Sunny guardaba como el más especial de los recuerdos. Y era esa foto la que quería colgar en ese espacio en la pared, y la que pondría en su propio camerino... cuando Chad se decidiera a hacer pública su relación.

- Bien, ya estoy listo - anunció Chad, saliendo por fin del baño.

- ¡Genial! Porque, con lo que has tardado, seguro que ya no queda nadie en los estudios. ¿Nos vamos?

- Perdona pero esta perfección se tarda en conseguir, ¿sabes? - dijo él señalándose de la cabeza a los pies como si fuera una obra de arte. Sunny alzó una ceja.

- ¿Nos vamos? - volvió a preguntar con impaciencia.

- No, antes quiero hacer esto.

Se acercó a ella y la besó. Suave, lentamente, disfrutando de cada segundo, haciendo que el mundo se redujera sólo a ellos dos y no hubiera nada más importante que ese beso. Sunny adoraba que la besara así. Hacía que se sintiera la mujer más amada de la Tierra. Se separaron lentamente, aunque no se alejaron mucho.

- Por cierto - susurró Chad -, ¿tú te llamas a ti misma actriz? Ya sé que soy guapo pero deberías aprender a controlarte en público - Sunny puso los ojos en blanco. Chad siempre tan romántico...

- Ya estabas tardando en decirlo - respondió recogiendo el bolso y la chaqueta dispuesta a irse.

- Es cierto. Podemos dar gracias de que Tawni no es muy perspicaz porque si no, nos habría pillado seguro.

- A lo mejor lo hice para que se diera cuenta - sugirió Sunny.

- Sunny, ya hemos hablado de esto.

- Sí, y tus respuestas nunca me satisfacen. Mira, la que más miedo debería tener soy yo porque me juego mis amigos y mi trabajo, pero yo ya estoy decidida. Hagámoslo. Contémoslo al mundo.

- No es una buena idea, Sunny - negó Chad.

- ¿De qué tienes tanto miedo?

- No tengo miedo de nada - respondió el chico rápidamente -. ¿No me vas a preguntar por mi viaje a Nueva York de este fin de semana? - preguntó cambiando de tema. Sunny suspiró irritada.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido la promoción de la nueva temporada de _Mackenzie Falls_ en Nueva York? - preguntó con voz monótona.

- Muy bien. Aunque me habría encantado llevarte y pasear contigo por Central Park. Seguro que te hubiera gustado - dijo Chad sonriendo, pero Sunny alzó una ceja, molesta.

- ¿Sabes qué, Chad? Creo que esta noche voy a volver a casa sola - y diciendo esto, Sunny salió del camerino dejando solo a Chad.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Vuelvo con esta secuela de una historia que escribí hace unos meses. Se llamaba **_**Podría ser él… ¿Él? ¡Imposible!**_** y era un crossover entre **_**Sunny entre estrellas**_** y **_**Hannah Montana**_**.**

**Para los que no habéis leído la otra historia, creo que no es esencial para leer esta porque está situada varios meses después, pero tal vez habrá cosas que no entendáis. Para los que sí la habéis leído… bueno, ¡la espera ha acabado!**

**Quería dar las gracias a ximena, Totithaa, Luniz. FanPotterica, la vampiriza creazy, LiL EmO, Silvia, marzze y smile. of. angel por dejar reviews en el último capítulo de **_**Podría ser él… ¿Él? ¡Imposible!**_**, y sobre todo, a Luniz. FanPotterica por mostrar tanto interés en esta historia: Si no hubiera sido por ti y tu mensaje, probablemente habría tardado bastante más en publicar esta historia, asíque este primer capítulo te lo dedico a ti.**

**En fin, espero que os guste esta nueva historia, y que no os decepcione.**

**Besos.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Mandy

**Disclaimer: **_**Sunny entre estrellas**_** no****me pertenece. Tanto su historia como sus personajes pertenecen a Disney Channel. Hago esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**SÍ QUE ERA ÉL, PERO... ¿QUÉ QUIERE ELLA AHORA?**

_**Capítulo 2: Mandy**_

_**Mandy always tells the truth**__ [Mandy siempre dice la verdad]  
__**Even when it's hard to do**__ [incluso cuando es dura]  
__**And she always understands**__ [Y ella siempre comprende]  
__**Even when it don't make sense**__ [incluso cuando no tiene sentido]  
__**Even though she is the blonde**__ [Y aunque ella es la rubia]  
__**I'm the one that feels so dumb**__ [soy yo el que se siente estúpido]  
__Mandy_ - Jonas Brothers (_It's About Time_)

A la mañana siguiente, Chad estaba muy nervioso. Se notaba en tres cosas fundamentalmente: en que pasaba violentamente las hojas de su guión sin pararse a leer ni una sola frase, en que no para de removerse en su silla asignada en el set de _Mackenzie Falls_, y en que no paraba de mirar para todos lados esperando que se relación secreta con Sunny se descubriera en cualquier momento. No es que no confiara en que ella guardara el secreto, pero la noche anterior se había ido muy enfadada y Chad sabía que podía intentar querer darle una lección, así que tenía que estar preparado para cualquier cosa. Además, que Sunny era sumamente volátil cuando se cabreaba era un hecho, no una opinión.

- Chad - lo llamaron por detrás, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- ¿Qué? - gritó, volteándose. _"Mierda"_, pensó. Era Penelope.

- Sólo quería decirte que el director nos ha dado quince minutos de descanso - espetó, y se fue muy ofendida.

En ese momento, Chad se dio cuenta de que había sido la tercera vez en menos de tres horas que gritaba a alguno de sus compañeros sin motivo aparente. Tenía que hablar con Sunny ya. Era ridículo que estuviera tan nervioso por algo que probablemente no iba a pasar, pero de cualquier modo, tenía que asegurarse. Tenía que saber si Sunny pensaba decir algo, y, si era así, convencerla de lo contrario. Dejó el guión encima de su silla y se encaminó al Estudio 3. Además, odiaba saber que Sunny estaba enfadada con él y que fuera por su culpa.

* * *

Sunny seguía enfadada con Chad. No entendía porqué se negaba con tanto ahínco a hacer pública su relación. Él decía que era por su bien, pero había algo más que no quería contarle, estaba segura. El ponerse tan nervioso y el modo en que cambiaba rápidamente de tema no eran comportamientos normales en Chad. Tenía que averiguar qué le daba tanto a miedo a Chad en seguida porque si no, Sunny no quería ni pensarlo, su relación secreta iba a acabarse también en el más absoluto secreto...

"Estúpido Chad", iba mascullando Sunny para sus adentros cuando se encontró con una impresionante rubia que parecía estar esperando a alguien en la entrada de los Estudios. Llevaba ropa de diseño, botas de diseño, gafas de sol de diseño, bolso de diseño... en fin, que toda ella era una chica de diseño. Parecía una modelo de catálogo.

- Perdona - llamó Sunny, acercándose a ella.

- ¡Por fin! - suspiró la chica, volteándose. Tenía una voz que le parecía familiar -. ¿Eres la secretaria de Marshall Pike? Bien, pues ve y dile a tu jefe que me parece muy ofensivo que mande a su secretaria a recibirme en vez de venir él mismo - entonces, la chica se quitó las gafas de sol, dejando ver unos preciosos ojos verdes, y Sunny comprendió porqué le parecía tan familiar.

- ¿Eres Mandy Evans? - preguntó emocionada -. ¡Oh, vaya! Soy admiradora tuya. Te veía todas las semanas cuando estabas en _So Random!_. Es un placer conocerte - dijo Sunny, extendiéndole la mano. Mandy miró primero su mano, luego la miró a la cara despectivamente.

- Por supuesto, cielo - dijo con una sonrisa excesivamente dulzona -. Ahora ve y haz lo que te he dicho - espetó -. Yo esperaré aquí a Marshall.

- Pero es que yo no soy la secretaria de Marshall - informó Sunny bajando la mano.

- Entonces ¿quién eres? - preguntó Mandy exasperada.

- Soy Sunny Munroe, tu sustituta en _So Random!_ - se presentó Sunny.

- ¡Ah, claro! - exclamó Mandy -. Sabía que tu cara me sonaba de algo. Vaya, perdón por haberte tratado así, es que pensé que eras una de esas becarias incompetentes. Lo siento - se disculpó la chica, pero a Sunny le pareció un poco falsa.

En aquel momento, Marshall hizo acto de aparición.

- Mandy, perdón por haberte hecho esperar pero... - se disculpó Marshall, pero al ver a Sunny se interrumpió - Sunny, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Verás, yo...

- Oh, Marshall - la interrumpió Mandy -, no pasa nada. Sabes que por ti esperaría eternamente - dijo con una sonrisa encantadora. Sunny la miró incrédula. _"Pero, ¿cómo puede ser tan falsa?"_, pensó.

- Gracias, Mandy - dijo el productor -. Bueno, Sunny, veo que ya has conocido a la invitada de la que os hablé ayer - Sunny iba a contestar, pero una vez más, Mandy la interrumpió.

- Por supuesto, Marshall, y adivina qué. Sunny y yo ya somos grandes amigas - exclamó emocionada pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Sunny.

- Sí - fue lo único que pudo decir la morena. Estaba totalmente pasmada.

- Me alegro - dijo Marshall -. Venga, vamos a la Sala de Atrezzo. Todos los demás están allí.

- Oh, me muero de ganas por verlos a todos otra vez - dijo Mandy pasando su brazo por el de Marshall y empezando a caminar.

_"Vaya, parece que el doctor Jekyll y míster Hyde han llegado a los Estudios Condor"_. Y pensando en esto, Sunny se apresuró a alcanzarlos.

* * *

Mientras Marshall le pedía a Mandy que esperara un momento fuera para poder anunciarla como era debido, Sunny entró en la Sala de Atrezzo dónde se encontró a sus compañeros discutiendo entre un montón de papeles. Aún no habían decidido qué sketches descartaban y cuáles dejaban, ni tampoco se ponían de acuerdo en cómo renovar el programa. Sunny suspiró. Si seguían así, el señor Condor los despediría a todos por haber dejado que el programa se quedara anticuado.

- Sunny, ¿dónde estabas? - le preguntó Grady en cuanto la vio.

- Sí, ¿qué te ha hecho tardar tanto y volver sin nuestros yogures? - inquirió Tawni molesta.

- Ahora lo veréis - respondió sentándose en el sofá.

- Buenos días, chicos - saludó Marshall, entrando por fin en la Sala -. Tengo una buena noticia. Nuestra invitada de esta semana ha llegado ya.

- ¿Invitada? ¿Es una chica? ¿Blake Lively? ¡Lo sabía! - exclamó Nico emocionado.

- Te vas a llevar una sorpresa - murmuró Sunny para sí.

- No, Nico, no es Blake Lively - corrigió Marshall con los dientes apretados. Después carraspeó -. Mandy, cielo, ya puedes pasar.

- Hola, chicos - saludó la rubia con una sonrisa tan encantadora que a Sunny la boca le supo a miel.

- ¡Mandy! - exclamaron todos a la vez, y corrieron hacia ella para abrazarla y colmarla de afectos y atenciones. Sunny sólo puso los ojos en blanco. Después cogió el guión de un sketch, se sentó en el sofá y se puso a ojearlo. Ella sí pensaba hacer su trabajo.

Los chicos obligaron a Mandy a sentarse en el sofá para que les contara tranquilamente cómo le había ido la vida desde que se fue de _So Random!_. El problema vino cuando todos quisieron sentarse a su alrededor para adorarla, no cabían todos en el sofá. Al oír un carraspeo, Sunny alzo la vista del guión. Era Tawni.

- Sunny, cielo, ¿podrías irte al sillón para que pueda sentarme al lado de Mandy? - le pidió. Aunque más que a petición, sonó a orden.

¿Tawni Hart queriendo hacerle la pelota a una diva aún más insufrible que la propia Tawni Hart? ¡El mundo se había vuelto loco! Sunny se cambió de sitio a regañadientes. _"Estúpida Mandy"_. Tan ocupada estaba maldiciendo mentalmente a la rubia, que no se dio cuenta de que Chad acababa de entrar en la Sala de Atrezzo. En realidad, desde que se había encontrado con Mandy, Sunny no había vuelto a pensar en Chad.

- ¡Hola, _Randoms_! - saludó el chico, entrando como si estuviera en su casa -. Sunny, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

- ¿Chad Dylan Cooper? - se oyó exclamar la voz emocionada de Mandy.

Sunny conocía cada una de la expresiones y gestos de Chad, por eso no estuvo preparada para observar la reacción del chico. En cuanto oyó esa voz, Chad se quedó absolutamente paralizado, su rostro pálido era una máscara de terror, casi se podía ver cómo se formaban gotas de sudor frío en su frente. Se puso a la defensiva, como si Mandy fuera una víbora y estuviera esperando que le mordiera en cualquier momento. _"¿Qué está pasando aquí?"_, se preguntó Sunny. Miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien más se había dado cuenta de la reacción del chico, pero no, todos los demás estaban demasiado ocupados intentando asesinar con la mirada a Chad como para notar el cambio en el ambiente.

- ¿Mandy? - habló por fin Chad, pero con los dientes tan apretados que apenas se le entendió nada.

- Oh, Dios mío. ¡Cuánto tiempo! - siguió Mandy, como si no hubiera pasado nada -. Pero ya veo que no has cambiado en nada, sigues tan guapo como siempre - _"¿Está flirteando con él?"_, gritó la mente de Sunny conmocionada.

Esta vez los chicos sí que se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Miraron a Mandy con tal cara de incredulidad que Sunny casi estalló en carcajadas. Casi. Después de todo aquella estúpida estaba coqueteando con su novio... aunque no lo supiera.

- Oye, Chad, ¿querías hablar conmigo? - intervino Sunny.

- Eh... sí - respondió el chico. Parecía que acababa de despertar de una pesadilla horrible -. ¿Puedes salir un momento?

- Sí, claro. Vamos.

- Adiós, Chaddy. Ya nos veremos - canturreó la voz de Mandy a sus espaldas. _"¿Chaddy?"_.

* * *

- ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando? - preguntó Sunny una vez llegaron a un pasillo desierto.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - respondió Chad, aunque parecía que aún estaba muy lejos de allí.

- ¡A Mandy! - exclamó Sunny frustrada -. Parecía que estabas esperando que te saltara a la yugular en cualquier momento.

- No nos llevábamos bien cuando trabajaba aquí, eso es todo.

- Pues, al menos por su parte no lo parecía. ¿Por qué demonios te ha llamado "Chaddy"?

- No lo sé, ¿vale? ¡Está loca! - gritó Chad exasperado. Después suspiró -. Mira, no te he traído aquí para hablar de ella, sino de nosotros. Anoche te fuiste muy enfadada, ¿se te ha pasado ya? - preguntó, mirándola con ojos de cordero degollado.

- No - respondió Sunny haciendo un gracioso mohín, haciendo sonreír a Chad -. Es que no entiendo qué te pasa. Hay algo que no me estás contando, Chad.

- Te juro que no, Sunny. Lo que pasa es que creo que aún no es el momento, y no quiero que te precipites. Sé lo importantes que son para ti tus amigos... aunque aún no entiendo porqué - Sunny le dio un golpe en el brazo.

- ¡Chad! - le regañó.

- Vale, lo siento - se disculpó el chico -. Escucha, ahora concéntrate en todo ese rollo de la renovación del programa, y cuando todo eso pase, lo haremos público.

- ¿Lo prometes? - preguntó Sunny emocionada.

- Sí, lo prometo.

- Oh, gracias - y Chad ya no pudo resistirse más a abrazarla.

* * *

Cuando volvió a la Sala de Atrezzo, Sunny se encontró con una escena bastante graciosa. Los chicos habían sentado a Mandy en el sillón y ellos estaban sentados todos juntos en el sofá con las espaldas muy rectas. Daba la impresión de que la estaban sometiendo al tercer grado. Sí, coquetear con Chad Dylan Cooper le iba a costar muy caro a Mandy Evans, pensó Sunny con satisfacción. Lo único que no encajaba del todo en aquella escena era que Mandy no parecía preocupada en absoluto. Sunny fue a sentarse en el único sillón que quedaba libre.

- Parece que te llevas muy bien con Chad, Sunny - dijo entonces Mandy con una mirada suspicaz.

- ¿Bien? - se carcajeó Tawni -. Sunny y Chad viven peleándose. Seguro que vuelve de tener su discusión diaria con él, ¿verdad, Sunny?

- ... Sí - mintió Sunny, tras una pausa.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó Mandy con cara de no tragárselo -. Vamos, tenemos que admitir que Chad es odiosamente guapo y que cualquier chica se sentiría afortunada con que tan solo le dirigiera una mirada.

- Tal vez, pero Sunny no - informó Grady -. Por eso encaja tan bien en _So Random!_ - Sunny sólo pudo mirar para otro lado. Empezaba a pensar que Chad tenía razón y que no era un buen momento para sacar a la luz su relación.

- En cambio yo estaría encantada de salir con Chad - dijo Mandy. Al oír eso, Sunny le lanzó una mirada envenenada, pero apartó la mirada en seguida. No quería que nadie se diera cuenta.

- ¡Eso es alta traición! - exclamó Zora levantándose de su sitio. _"Oh, no. Otra vez no"_, pensó Sunny desesperada -. Aquí, en _So Random!_, tenemos un Código. Y el punto más importante de ese Código prohíbe terminantemente mantener cualquier tipo de relación cordial con el enemigo, o sea, Chad Dylan Cooper y los _Falls_.

- ¡Oh, por favor! - exclamó Mandy -. ¿Aún seguís con esa estupidez de la rivalidad entre _So Random!_ y _Mackenzie Falls_? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis así? ¿Dos años?

- ¡Eh! ¡No es ninguna estupidez! - saltó Nico.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Tú qué opinas, Sunny? - preguntó la chica dirigiendo su mirada verde a la morena.

- Eh... que... no es ninguna estupidez.

- Ya... - murmuró la rubia.

Y por la mirada que le dirigió Mandy, Sunny supo que tenía que aprender a mentir mejor.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**He aquí el capítulo 2. Aviso ya de que actualizar tan sólo una semana después para mí es todo un logro y no lo más normal, y tampoco sé lo que va a durar. De todas maneras intentaré ser regular con las actualizaciones.**

**Bueno, ¡guau! Ocho reviews en el primer capítulo. ¡Esto sí que no me lo esperaba! Muchísimas gracias a todos: Silvia, Channyluver08, afroditacullen, Katty, smile. of. angel, Angelic-bloody-night, artemis93 y Luniz. FanPotterica. Me alegra un montón que os haya gustado, y espero de verdad no decepcionaros.**

**En fin, ya me despido.**

**Besos.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. 2 Stars

**Disclaimer: **_**Sunny entre estrellas**_** no****me pertenece. Tanto su historia como sus personajes pertenecen a Disney Channel. Hago esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

**

* * *

**

SÍ QUE ERA ÉL, PERO... ¿QUÉ QUIERE ELLA AHORA?

_**Capítulo 3: 2 Stars**_

_**Wake up**__ [Despierta]  
__**When will things be good enough for you**__ [¿Cuándo será todo lo bastante bueno]  
__**To see all that we can be**__ [para que te des cuenta de lo que podemos ser?]  
__**I'm sick of playing games**__ [Estoy cansada de los juegos]  
__**And acting like we never care**__ [y de fingir que no importa]  
__**Like we're never there**__ [de no estar nunca ahí]_

_**We pay attention**__ [Prestamos atención]  
__**for only seconds**__ [sólo unos segundos]_

_**Look at you, look at me**__ [Mírate, mírame]  
__**There's never any us**__ [Nunca estamos ahí]  
__**Can't you see all we can become**__ [¿No ves lo que podríamos ser?]  
__**We can shine like the sun**__ [Podríamos brillar como el sol]  
__**If we believe it**__ [Si creyéramos]  
__**Two stars are brighter than one**__ [que dos estrellas brillan más que una]  
__2 Stars_ - Meaghan Jette Martin (_Camp Rock_)

Aquella tarde, Sunny recorría desesperada el camino que separaba _So Random!_ de _Mackenzie Falls_. Necesitaba hablar con Chad, necesitaba desahogarse porque si no, iba a matar a alguien. No eran ni las cuatro de la tarde y ya estaba deseando llegar a su casa, ponerse su pijama y meterse en la cama, y eso no le había pasado nunca desde que trabajaba en _So Random!_. Todo era culpa de Mandy.

No llevaba ni un día allí y ya se creía la dueña y señora del Estudio. Desechaba sus ideas con una condescendencia que hacía sentir a Sunny como si volviera a tener cinco años. Y lo peor era que los demás la seguían y le daban la razón como si de verdad fuera la reina del lugar. Sunny no era una persona que odiara a las personas por norma ni que albergara instintos asesinos habitualmente, pero a Mandy la estrangularía alegremente.

Ya estaba muy cerca de _Mackenzie Falls_ cuando alguien la agarró del brazo suavemente para llamar su atención. Sunny se volvió para preguntar quién se atrevía a molestarla cuando estaba visiblemente fuera de sí, pero cuando al individuo en cuestión, se quedó pasmada. Era como si una de sus pesadillas más góticas hubiera cobrado vida.

Sólo era una chica, pero daba mucho miedo. El pelo largo, liso y negro azabache le ocultaba parcialmente la cara pero, aún así, se podían distinguir los ojos maquillados de negro, que le daban la apariencia de un oso panda cabreado. La sombra de ojos negra resaltaba unos ojos azules que le resultaban inquietantemente familiares. Llevaba los labios también pintados de negro, lo cual, en combinación con la piel pálida, daba un resultado grotesco. Parecía un zombie.

Vestía una chaqueta de cuero negra adornada con tachuelas y pinchos, haciendo pensar a Sunny que no era una invitación a abrazarla. Llevaba una falda vaquera negra sujeta a la cintura con un cinturón de pinchos del que colgaban unas cadenas, y unas botas militares negras como calzado. Parecía tener la misma edad de Sunny, pero, con tanto maquillaje, era difícil decirlo con seguridad.

- Hola - saludó la chica con voz monótona -. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Chad Dylan Cooper? - prosiguió con el mismo tono grave y monótono, reforzando así la impresión que daba de ser un zombie.

Sunny se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras. ¿Qué tendría que ver Chad con aquella chica? A no ser que fuera una terrorista que planeaba asesinarlo. _"Imposible"_, se dijo a sí misma, _"registran a todos los visitantes; si hubieran encontrado algo sospechoso, no la habrían dejado entrar"_. Aunque también podría haber conseguido colarse de algún modo...

- Perdona pero ¿tienes algún tipo de pase o identificación? - preguntó Sunny -. Porque si no, no puedes estar aquí.

- ¿Te parece suficiente este? - dijo señalando una cartulina que llevaba enganchada en la solapa de su chaqueta. Era un pase de invitado.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte para qué quieres ver a Chad? - inquirió Sunny lo más amablemente posible.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo - gruñó la chica amenazadoramente -. Tú sólo llévame hasta él - ordenó.

Sunny retrocedió asustada, pero en ese momento llegó su salvador.

- Sunny, ¿qué...?

Pero Sunny nunca llegó a saber qué era lo que iba a preguntarle Chad porque el chico se interrumpió abruptamente cuando vio a la chica gótica que acompañaba a Sunny. Abrió mucho los ojos y la observó consternado, signo inequívoco de que, efectivamente, la conocía.

- ¿Charlotte?

"Charlotte" cambió la expresión amenazadora con la que había aterrorizado a Sunny hacía sólo unos segundos, por una de profundo fastidio, dejando a Sunny completamente confundida.

- ¡Jo, Chad! - exclamó como si fuera una niña pequeña -. ¿Cómo me has reconocido?

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - preguntó Chad a su vez.

- He venido a hacerte una visita - respondió Charlotte resuelta -. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo?

- Vamos a mi camerino - ordenó Chad -. Ahora - dijo cogiéndola por el brazo firmemente y dirigiéndola hasta su camerino.

Aunque no estaba muy segura de si esa orden estaba dirigida a ella también, Sunny los siguió igualmente. Después de todo Chad era su novio y tenía derecho a saber qué estaba pasando. Cuando llegaron al camerino, Chad las hizo pasar rápidamente y, echando un rápido y último vistazo al pasillo, como asegurándose de que nadie les hubiera visto, cerró la puerta y echó el pestillo. Sunny pensó que Chad estaba actuando demasiado raro, incluso para él.

- Muy bien - comenzó Chad girándose hacia Charlotte -. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

- Me he ido de casa - explicó Charlotte, quitándose la peluca (_¡¿Era una peluca?_) y dejando caer una preciosa melena rubia -. Ahora vivo contigo - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡¿Qué te has ido de ca...? - gritó Chad, pero se interrumpió a mitad de frase. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró hondo.

Sunny, que observaba la discusión sentada en el sofá como si de un partido de tenis se tratara (y sin entender absolutamente nada), pensó que Chad nunca había hecho gala de tanta paciencia.

- Vale, te has ido de casa y quieres vivir conmigo, lo entiendo - resumió el chico -. Pero lo que no entiendo es el numerito de la chica gótica que aterroriza a todo el estudio - dijo señalando a Sunny sin siquiera mirarla.

- Quería demostrarte que soy suficiente buena actriz como para que me des trabajo en tu serie - explicó Charlotte cambiando su expresión divertida a una más seria.

- No.

- Pero, Chad, soy tu hermana, deb...

- ¿Qué sois hermanos? - gritó Sunny, levantándose de un salto del sofá en el que había estado sentada momentos antes -. ¿Por qué yo no sabía que tenías una hermana? - inquirió mirando a Chad enfadada. Chad sólo tragó saliva sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

- Y un hermano, Chase, que estudia en la Universidad de Texas - añadió Charlotte ajena al intercambio de miradas -. Vaya, Chad - prosiguió volviéndose hacia su hermano -, no sabía que todas tus compañeras de trabajo tuvieran que saberlo _todo_ acerca de ti.

- Pero es que yo no soy su compañera de trabajo - dijo Sunny mirando desafiantemente a Chad, mientras éste le hacía señas para que no dijera nada más -, soy su...

- ... rival, ya lo sé - completó Charlotte, interrumpiéndola. Sunny la miró interrogante -. Eres Sunny Munroe, de _So Random!_, el programa "rival" de _Mackenzie Falls_ - respondió la rubia, haciendo las comillas con los dedos y poniendo los ojos en blanco -. Por cierto, me encanta nuestro programa - añadió sonriente -. Yo soy Charlotte Diane Cooper... Charlie para todos los que no sean ni mamá ni Chad - se presentó.

- Encantada - sonrió Sunny.

- Hablando de mamá... - habló Chad, saliendo de su momentáneo silencio - ¿sabe que estás aquí?

- Por supuesto, se lo grité mientras metía lo esencial en una mochila y salía de la casa - respondió Charlie.

- ¿Te has vuelto a pelear con ella?

- ¿Te extraña? Mamá es una auténtica bruja - explicó mirando a Sunny.

- Mamá es una auténtica santa por aguantarte a ti y a tus caprichos - discutió Chad

- Eso lo dices porque eres su preferido y su niño mimado. Admítelo, Chad, eres un niño de mamá.

- ¡Yo no soy un...! - Chad volvió a interrumpirse. Volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y a respirar hondo, armándose de paciencia -. Mira, ni pienses que te vas a quedar conmigo si mamá está en contra de esto. Y mucho menos que te voy a dar trabajo en Mackenzie Falls.

- ¿Por qué? - gritó Charlie, perdiendo el control de sus emociones -. ¿Por qué no puedes contradecir a mamá y apoyarme por una vez en tu vida? ¿Por qué tú sí puedes actor pero yo no? ¿Por qué?

Chad miró brevemente a Sunny tras aquella explosión, y Sunny supo exactamente qué era lo que estaba pensando: Chad no quería tener esa discusión delante de ella. Y Sunny tuvo un presentimiento nefasto. Chad no confiaba en ella lo bastante como para hacerla partícipe de sus crisis familiares; peor, no quería hacerla partícipe de nada que tuviera que ver con su familia. ¡Pero si acababa de enterarse de que tenía hermanos!

- Charlie, hemos tenido esta discusión cientos de veces. Ya te he explicado que el talento se tiene o no se tiene - Chad no pudo haber elegido una manera peor que esa para intentar apaciguar a su hermana -, pero no te sientas mal por ello, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo con tono consolador.

Sunny lo miró pensando que se había vuelto loco. Parecía no darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de ser estrangulado por su propia hermana.

- Estoy harta de que te creas superior a los demás - dijo Charlie apretando los dientes -. ¡Enteráte de una vez, tú no eres un Johnny Depp! - gritó furiosa, y salió de la habitación dando un sonoro portazo.

Chad suspiró con cansancio y se giró para mirar a Sunny, que lo miró como si no le conociera.

- Perdónala, Sunny - pidió el chico -, está completamente desquiciada. Esperamos que se le pase cuando salga de la edad del pavo - dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. Pero Sunny no le respondió ni salió con ningún comentario divertido de los suyos, simplemente siguió allí parada, mirándole -. Oye, Sunny, sé que es posible que estés un poco molesta porque nunca te he hablado de mi familia pero...

- Déjalo, Chad - le interrumpió Sunny por fin -. Hablaremos luego - y sin dejar de mirarle, abandonó el camerino dejándolo solo.

* * *

- ¡Charlie! - llamó Sunny cuando por fin encontró a la hermana de Chad.

- Hola - saludó la chica sin mirarla a la cara -. Oye, ¿puedes decirme dónde hay un baño para poder quitarme todo este maquillaje? - dijo con voz temblorosa y sorbiéndose los mocos.

- ¿Estás... llorando? - inquirió Sunny con cautela.

- Es de rabia - respondió Charlie -. Lo sé, es patético llorar cuando en realidad estoy enfadada, pero no puedo evitarlo. Chad tiene la habilidad de sacarme de mis casillas en tiempo récord.

- Conozco la sensación - dijo Sunny sonriendo brevemente -. Justo aquí, a la derecha, hay un baño. Te acompaño.

Cuando Sunny se aseguró de que estaban solas en el baño y de que Charlie estaba más tranquila, se decidió a conocer un poco más a su cuñada, aunque Charlie no tuviera ni la más remota idea de la relación que había entre Chad y Sunny.

- Entonces... - comenzó Sunny - ¿quieres ser actriz?

- Sí, pero mi madre se niega en rotundo y a Chad no le hace mucha gracia que alguien de la familia pueda hacerle sombra asique apoya a mi madre - explicó la rubia.

- No creo que sea eso por lo que Chad no te apoya... - especuló Sunny. Se sentía en la obligación de defender a Chad.

- Entonces ¿por qué es?

- Creo que sólo intenta protegerte. Este mundo es muy complicado y es muy difícil sobrevivir.

- Ya no soy una niña, Sunny...

- Pero para Chad sí lo eres. Eres su hermanita pequeña y lo vas a seguir siendo siempre.

- Pues Chase me apoya y es el mayor de los tres.

- Es posible, pero Chase no es una famosa estrella de televisión en Hollywood, ¿o sí? - razonó Sunny -. Chase no conoce este mundo tan bien como Chad.

Charlie suspiró tristemente y bajó la mirada, y a Sunny le dio tanta pena que decidió apiadarse de ella.

- ... Pero yo puedo ayudarte - ante esas palabras, Charlie volvió a mirarla con expresión resplandeciente -, pero sólo si quieres, claro.

- ¡Por supuesto que quiero! - exclamó emocionada -. ¿Puedes convencer a Chad?

- Mucho mejor. Puedo conseguirte trabajo - respondió Sunny -. ¿Te gustaría trabajar en _So Random!_?

- ¡Me encantaría! - Sunny se sintió satisfecha consigo misma puesto que había conseguido hacer feliz a una persona, pero al ver cómo el brillo de alegría volvía a apagarse en los ojos de Charlie, Sunny no pudo evitar preocuparse -. Pero, Sunny, si Chad sigue negándose, todo será en vano porque me echará de su casa y me enviará de vuelta a Texas.

- No te preocupes por Chad, yo me encargo de él - tranquilizó Sunny -. Y si no funciona, en mi apartamento tenemos un sofá muy cómodo. ¿Trato hecho? - preguntó Sunny extendiendo una mano.

- ¡Trato hecho! - respondió Charlie estrechando la mano de Sunny y sellando, así, el trato.

* * *

Normalmente, Sunny evitaba ir hasta aquella parte del estudio todo lo posible, pero aquella vez lo hacía por una buena causa. La zona de las oficinas de los Estudios Condor era a la vez la zona más amada y más temida del estudio. Allí se firmaban contratos, se creaban nuevas series y programas, y se cumplían muchos sueños; pero también era dónde se firmaban despidos, se cancelaban viejos programas y dónde se acababa con los sueños que en aquel mismo lugar se habían hecho realidad.

Sunny esperaba en el pasillo a que el señor Condor entrara o saliera de su oficina para abordarle, lo cual ocurrió poco después de que Sunny llegara.

- ¡Hola, señor Condor! - saludó Sunny al ver que salía de su despacho.

- Sunny, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar trabajando en la renovación de tu programa? - preguntó el señor Condor sin siquiera detenerse.

Sunny tomó esta pregunta como una invitación, asique le siguió.

- ¡Por eso mismo estoy aquí! Verá, tengo una sugerencia que hacerle al respecto.

- Al grano, Sunny - pidió el señor Condor -, no tengo mucho tiempo.

- Claro. ¿Qué le parecería hacer una renovación en el casting?

- ¿En el casting? Ya tenéis a Mandy Evans. Y Tawni ya ha venido cientos de veces a pedirme que os despida a todos y mi respuesta siempre ha sido la misma: No.

- ¿Tawni ha hecho eso? - preguntó Sunny enfadada. Al ver la mirada que le dedicó el señor Condor, Sunny se dijo que tenía que concentrarse en lo importante -. Bueno, el caso es que Mandy Evans sólo va a estar aquí una semana, y lo que quería sugerirle no era que despidiera a nadie sino que _contratara_ a alguien nuevo.

- ¿Tienes a alguien en mente? Porque no pienso hacer otro casting por Internet como el tuyo.

- Tengo a la persona perfecta. ¿Qué le parece Charlie Cooper?

- ¿Quién es Charlie Cooper?

- Charlotte Diana Cooper, es la hermana de Chad.

- Ni hablar. No quiero hermanos de nadie, nunca sale bien.

- Pero mírelo de este modo - pidió Sunny poniéndose delante del señor Condor para detenerle -. Chad Dylan Cooper y Charlotte Diane Cooper, dos hermanos trabajando en dos programas diferentes, dos programas que además son rivales. El morbo hará que las audiencias suban por las nubes ¿no cree?

Sunny dejó unos momentos de silencio para que sus palabras calaran bien hondo en el señor Condor. Casi podía ver los mecanismos de su cerebro procesando la información, elaborando pros y contras hasta finalmente llegar a una solución. Sunny sintió la victoria antes de que el señor Condor dijera nada.

- Muy bien - cedió el hombre -. La chica está en período de prueba, lo cual quiere decir que trabajará como una esclava y cobrará como una esclava también, es decir, nada. Si tu idea funciona, se queda, si no, se larga. ¿Entendido?

- Entendido, señor Condor - aceptó Sunny sumisa. No parecía muy inteligente tentar a la suerte.

- Vale. Y ahora, deja de molestarme - ordenó, y siguió su camino.

**

* * *

**

¡Ya está aquí el tercer capítulo por fin!

**Me ha costado pero ya está aquí xD**

**Bueno, siento muchísimo haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar. La verdad es que la universidad no me deja tiempo casi para nada, pero la buena noticia es que ahora estoy de vacaciones y estoy escribiendo un montón, así que mi regalo de Navidad para vosotros es hacer varias actualizaciones estos días.**

**No he estado parada durante todo este tiempo, sino que últimamente me ha dado por jugar con el Photoshop y he hecho algunas cosillas para el fic anterior a éste, **_**Podría ser él… ¿Él? ¡Imposible!**_**, que podréis encontrar en mi perfil (soy novata en esto así que no esperéis una obra maestra xD). También tengo planeado hacer lo mismo para este fic, pero de momento mi prioridad es avanzar la historia.**

**Otras novedades son que me he creado una cuenta de Formspring y otra de Twitter. Así que si queréis preguntarme cosas sobre mis fics, o sobre cualquier cosa en general, id a Formspring (no hace falta estar registrado para hacer una pregunta). E intentaré manteneros informados sobre el estado de mis fics a través de Twitter. Os dejo aquí los enlaces, aunque también están en mi perfil:**

**Formspring: http :/ formspring. me/ Anichu90 (sin espacios)**

**Twitter: ****http :/ twitter. com/ Anichu90 (sin espacios)**

**Muchas gracias a smile. of. angel, aleee, barbarameza, Linne-'Malfoy, i love sterling L, Angelic-bloody-night, Channyluver08, Karitho719, Luniz FanPotterica, marzze, Celees, demifan, vale, patricia, channylover26, SonyBlaze y andribosc por vuestros comentarios.**

**Nada más.**

**Os deseo una muy feliz Navidad y que tengáis muchos regalos.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Stop the World

**Disclaimer: **_**Sunny entre estrellas**_** no****me pertenece. Tanto su historia como sus personajes pertenecen a Disney Channel. Hago esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**SÍ QUE ERA ÉL, PERO... ¿QUÉ QUIERE ELLA AHORA?**

_**Capítulo 4: Stop the World**_

_**I'm hearing the noise, hearing the noise from all around**__ [Oigo el ruido, oigo el ruido de mi alrededor]  
__**I'm on the edge, I'm on the edge of breaking down**__ [Estoy al borde, estoy al borde de la destrucción]  
__**Like Bonnie and Clyde, let's find a ride and ditch this town**__ [Como Bonnie y Clide, encontremos un camino y abandonemos esta ciudad]  
__**To keep it alive, keep it alive, don't make a sound**__[Para seguir vivos, seguir vivos, no hagas ningún ruido]_

_**We can't stop the world but there's so much more that we could do**__ [No podemos parar el mundo pero hay mucho más que podríamos hacer]  
__**You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you**__ [No puedes parar a esta chica de enamorarse más de ti]  
__**You said "nobody has to know,**__ [Dijiste, "Nadie tiene que saberlo,]  
__**give us time to grow and take it slow"**__ [danos tiempo para madurar y tomatelo con calma"]  
__**But I'd stop the world if it'd finally let us be alone**__ [Pero pararía el mundo si por fin nos dejaran en paz]  
__**Let us be alone**__ [Nos dejaran en paz]  
__Stop the World_ - Demi Lovato (_Here We Go Again_)

Al mañana siguiente, Sunny llegaba muy tarde. Tanto que, cuando entró en la Sala de Atrezzo, todos sus compañeros estaban ya trabajando con Mandy, lo cuál no le hizo mucha gracia.

- Llegas tarde, Sunny - le dijo Marshall, que entró justo detrás de ella.

- Lo sé. Lo siento - contestó avergonzada, y fue a sentarse en el único sillón libre que quedaba.

- Os traigo una gran noticia - anunció entonces el productor -. Gracias a Sunny, vamos a tener otro miembro en el grupo.

- ¿Otro miembro? - exclamó Tawni levantándose de un salto del sofá -. ¿Por qué te empeñas en no dejarme tener el protagonismo que merezco - le preguntó dramáticamente a Sunny.

Sunny, que sonreía satisfecha, la ignoró.

- Charlotte, ya puedes pasar - invitó Marshall, emitiendo un suspiro de cansancio.

Charlie parecía estar muy nerviosa. No sonreía, y estaba temblando visiblemente. Y tenía razones para sentirse así, pensó Sunny. La reacción de Tawni no había sido nada comparado con lo que iba a pasar cuando los chicos se enteraran de que era la hermana de Chad. Sunny se sintió culpable por no haberla puesto sobre aviso.

- Chicos, ésta es Charlotte Diane Cooper. Charlotte, éstos son los chicos de _So Random!_, ya los conoces - dijo Marshall a modo de presentación.

- ¿Ha dicho "Cooper"? - murmuró Zora sorprendida.

- Sí, es la hermana de Chad - respondió Mandy, sin quitar los ojos de Charlie.

Entonces se levantó, y se dirigió hacia la chica nueva.

- ¡Charlie! Pero cuánto tiempo... ¡Me alegro tanto de verte! - exclamó sonriente mientras la abrazaba. Abrazo que no fue correspondido por Charlie.

- Perdona pero sólo mis amigos pueden llamarme Charlie.

Esa era la cosa más borde que Sunny había oído en su vida... pero eso no la hizo menos graciosa. La sonrisa de Mandy se había quedado congelada en su rostro pero aquello no fue suficiente para que perdiera la compostura. Mandy tenía su papel demasiado bien estudiado.

- Pues entonces estoy segura de que muy pronto seremos grandes amigas - dijo volviendo a sonreír ampliamente.

- Ya... yo creo que no - murmuró Charlie cortante.

Entonces pasó por su lado ignorándola y mirando todo lo que había a su alrededor.

- ¡Guau! ¡Esto es genial! Sunny, ¿por qué no me cuentas de dónde han salido todas estas cosas?

- ¡Claro! - respondió Sunny, saliendo del estupor en el que se habían sumido todos.

Sunny la alejó lo suficiente para que no las escucharan cuchichear, y entonces comenzó el interrogatorio.

- ¿A qué ha venido eso? ¿De qué conoces a Mandy?

- Mi familia y yo vivimos aquí algo más de un año para que Chad no estuviera solo, ya sabes, cuando consiguió el papel en _Mackenzie Falls_. Mandy fue la primera amiga que Chad encontró aquí - explicó despreocupadamente -. Sinceramente, no me caía bien entonces, ni creo que vaya a caerme bien ahora. Si hubiera sabido que Mandy iba a estar aquí, me hubiera vuelto a Texas con mi madre.

Para ese momento, Sunny había dejado de escuchar. ¿Chad y Mandy habían sido amigos? Entonces, ¿por qué Chad reaccionó así cuando vio a Mandy el otro día? Sunny no entendía nada. ¿Qué había pasado entre ellos?

- Bueno, cuéntame, Sunny - pidió Charlie, sacando a Sunny del mar de preguntas en el que se hallaba -, ¿cómo has conseguido convencer a Chad de que me dejara quedarme en su casa? Chad no es de los que ceden a los chantajes o a las amenazas, así que no consigo imaginármelo. ¿Has descubierto algún secreto suyo tan oscuro que, de ser revelado, le arruinaría la vida?

- No - rió Sunny -. Lo siento pero mis métodos son secretos, no te lo puedo decir - _"Si tú supieras..."_ pensó Sunny.

La tarde anterior, depués del trabajo, había pasado más de una hora en el camerino de Chad intentando hacerle entrar en razón. Todo lo que había dicho había sido en vano así que Sunny decidió sacar la artillería pesada.

- Muy bien - dijo al final -, si no dejas que Charlie se quede, no habrá más encuentros a escondidas ni besos ni ningún tipo gesto cariñoso en mucho, mucho tiempo. Te aplicaré la ley del hielo.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que has oído, Chad.

- No te atreverías.

- Sabes que sí.

- Pero...

- Es lo que hay, Chad.

- Pero...

- Nada de peros - Sunny le dejó un momento para que pensara en ello. Casi podía ver los engranajes de cerebro funcionando a toda velocidad, intentando discernir si aquello era un farol o no. Tras un minuto, preguntó: - ¿Y bien?

- Charlie se queda en mi apartamento - murmuró Chad a regañadientes.

- Buen chico - sonrió Sunny.

Si Chad hubiera sabido que aquello era efectivamente un farol, habría montado a Charlie en el primer avión con destino a Texas que hubiera encontrado, pensó Sunny volviendo al presente.

- Venga, vamos - le dijo a Charlie -, tenemos trabajo.

Las dos chicas volvieron al centro de la sala dónde estaban sus compañeros, que seguían en silencio, conmocionados aún por la escena vivida entre Charlie y Mandy. Sunny carraspeó incómoda.

- Bueno... ¿por dónde íbamos con lo de la renovación del programa? - preguntó.

Aquella pregunta pareció reactivarlos.

- Ya está casi terminado - respondió Nico.

- ¿Qué?

- Que ya hemos resuelto que sketches dejar y cuáles eliminar - completó Tawni -. Y no gracias a ti, Sunny, sino a Mandy.

- He pensado que lo mejor para que no haya peleas ni discusiones es que eliminemos todos los sketches creados antes de Año Nuevo - explicó Mandy.

- Pero eso nos dejaría con tan sólo dos sketches - discutió Sunny -, y significaría que Gripe Vicky y Las Chicas Chequeadoras se quedan fuera. Tawni, ¿tú quieres eliminar a Las Chicas Chequeadoras?

- Todos tenemos que hacer sacrificios, Sunny - dijo Tawni dramáticamente.

- ¿Y eso quién lo dice?

- Mandy - respondió la rubia.

- Ah, y lo dice precisamente la chica que sólo va a estar aquí una semana y que no tiene que hacer ningún sacrificio - dijo Sunny con ironía.

- Sunny, sé que te molesta deshacerte de ciertos sketches que tú escribías y protagonizabas, pero es que en el último mes sólo habéis creado dos sketches nuevos y eso no puede ser. En mis tiempos creábamos sketches nuevos todas las semanas. Creo que lo único que tenemos que hacer es ponernos manos a la obra y crear cosas nuevas. Además, ahora tenemos a Charlie, y estoy segura de que será una gran ayuda - sugirió Mandy.

- Pe-pero... - Sunny sólo podía tartamudear de la impresión. Aquella chica se había incluido en el grupo como si pensara quedarse para siempre.

- Y para empezar bien, ¿por qué no nos traes a todos unos helados, Sunny? - pidió Mandy con su sonrisa más encantadora.

- ¡Sí! - estuvieron todos de acuerdo.

- Oye, ¿quieres que vaya contigo? - le preguntó Charlie preocupada.

- No, quédate con ellos...

Y con esto, Sunny salió de la Sala de Atrezzo con paso lento, sintiéndose como si de repente la hubieran expulsado del programa para siempre. Como si Mandy hubiera vuelto para recuperar su puesto, y lo hubiera conseguido con tan sólo decir una palabra.

* * *

Chad salió del set de _Mackenzie Falls_ con paso ligero. Eran las diez de la mañana y ya llevaban dos horas trabajando sin parar, ¡y eso era demasiado para cualquiera! Asique le habia pedido diez minutos de descanso a su director y él, por supuesto, se los había concedido. Después de todo, era _su_ programa. Ahora se dirigía a la cafetería para tomarse un helado. Cuando entró, se la encontró vacía y con las luces apagadas. A aquella hora era muy raro encontrar a alguien allí porque todo el mundo estaba trabajando, asique fue directamente hasta la máquina, se sirvió un helado de chocolate light (aunque pudiera sonar contradictorio) y se dirigió de nuevo a la salida. No se habría dado cuenta de que no estaba solo de no ser por el suspiro.

Al oír ese tenue sonido, se dio la vuelta. Había un chica sentada en una mesa de cara a la ventana con una bandeja con un montón de helados delante. Aquella figura le resultaba familiar, y, fuera quién fuera, le pareció que le ocurría algo, asique decidió acercarse a preguntar.

- ¿Sunny? - dijo sorprendido cuándo la reconoció. Fue entonces cuando vió una lágrima rodando por la mejilla de la chica -. ¡Sunny, ¿qué te pasa? - preguntó alarmado.

- Nada - respondió Sunny sin mirarle, y limpiándose rápidamente la lágrima con la mano.

Pero Chad la conocía muy bien. Sunny era una chica muy sincera por naturaleza. No mentía a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesario, y cuando se veía obligada a hacerlo, lo hacía de pena (por eso era tan difícil de creer que fuera tan buena actriz). Y ahora ni siquiera había sido capaz de mirarlo a la cara. Por eso sabía que ocurría algo muy malo.

- Sunny - llamó con paciencia -, puedes contármelo ¿vale? Sea lo que sea, puedes confiar en mí. Te escucharé y me pondré de tu parte. Lo prometo - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sunny lo miró brevemente, y Chad supo que había ganado. Chad siempre ganaba.

- No es nada - murmuró la chica como si estuviera avergonzada -. Es sólo que...

- ¿Qué?

- Mandy - terminó diciendo.

_"¡Maldita bruja!"_, pensó Chad con furia.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho? - preguntó apretando los dientes, intentando controlar su rabia.

- ¿Por qué das por sentado que me ha hecho algo? - inquirió Sunny.

- Porque la conozco y sé que es una víbora. ¿Es que no te ha hecho nada? - preguntó Chad escéptico.

- ¡No lo sé! Tal vez estoy siendo exagerada. Creo que tengo unos cuantos prejuicios en su contra - explicó Sunny avergonzada.

Eso hizo sonreír a Chad. Sunny adoraba a todas y cada una de las personas de este mundo. Veía el lado bueno de todas ellas y el simple hecho de que alguien no le cayera bien era algo inaudito. Sobre todo para ella.

- Cuéntamelo y yo decidiré si estás siendo exagerada ¿de acuerdo? - ofreció Chad.

- De acuerdo - suspiró Sunny -. Es que... ha solucionado el problema de la renovación del programa.

- ¿Y eso es algo malo? - preguntó Chad confudido.

- No es sólo eso, es la manera en que lo ha hecho. Ella solita ha decidido que tenemos que escribir más sketches nuevos y que tenemos que eliminar todos lo creados antes de Año Nuevo, y eso significa que Gripe Vicky y Las Chicas Chequeadoras se quedan fuera y esos son probablemente los mejores sketches que he escrito en mi vida. Y ¿sabes qué es lo peor? Que todos están de acuerdo con esa decisión y la siguen como si fuera una diosa y hubiera que adorarla. Y me da la impresión de que... - Sunny tuvo que interrumpirse porque había hablado muy rápido y necesitaba tomar aire y calmarse. Se había alterado demasiado y las lágrimas retenidas se le habían agolpado y no la dejaban hablar.

- Y te da la impresión de ¿qué? - preguntó Chad lentamente.

- Ya sé que sólo va a estar aquí una semana y que no hay motivos para ponerme paranoica pero... me da la impresión de que... de que quiere dejarme fuera del programa.

Chad la escuchó en silencio y sopesó esa posibilidad durante un momento. Y llegó a la conclusión de que Sunny tenía razón. Conocía a Mandy muy bien y sabía que, detrás de su vuelta a los Estudios Condor, había segundas intenciones. Pero no podía decirle esto a Sunny, sólo conseguiría ponerla más nerviosa o que hiciera alguna tontería. No, sería él quién hiciera algo.

- Mira, Sunny, quiero que sepas que estoy totalmente de tu parte, pero no creo que Mandy tenga esa intención. A ella no le interesa volver a So Random!, cree que está por encima de todo eso. Y es posible que sí que intente dejarte de lado, ella es así, muy territorial, pero sólo será durante esta semana. La semana que viene Mandy se habrá ido y todo será como antes.

- Sí, puede que tengas razón.

- ¡Yo siempre tengo razón! - exclamó Chad fingiendo el tono ofendido.

- Vale... - concedió Sunny poniendo los ojos en blanco y sonriendo un poco.

Pero a Chad eso no le pareció suficiente. Tenía que ver esa enorme sonrisa suya tan característica, esa que le llenaba la cara y hacía que le brillaran los ojos.

- Oye, ¿qué haces mañana por la noche? - preguntó despreocupadamente.

- Nada - respondió Sunny -. Iba a preguntarte si te apetecía ver una película en mi casa.

- Creo que tengo algo mejor en mente - dijo misteriosamente.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- ¿Qué te parece que tengamos una cita?

- ¿Una cita cita?

- No sabía que hubiera de otro tipo.

- Ya sabes a qué me refiero, una cita de verdad. Fuera de tu apartemento y del mío - Chad vió con regocijo cómo Sunny se iba animando y la ilusión crecía en su interior.

- Sí, en eso estaba pensando.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí.

- Me encantaría - respondió Sunny con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Había acabado ya la jornada de trabajo de aquel día y los Estudios Condor estaban casi vacíos. Allí sólo quedaban las personas del equipo de limpieza y los guardias que trabajaban de noche... y dos personas más.

Chad se apresuraba por los pasillos de los estudios para llegar a la Sala de Atrezzo. Iba a hacer algo que tenía que haber hecho hacía días y que ya no podía seguir retrasando. Debía hacerlo por Sunny, aunque Dios sabía que le reventaba tener que hacerlo.

- Sabía que acabarías viniendo a verme, aunque he de reconocer que has tardado más de lo que esperaba - le dijo Mandy Evans nada más verle cruzar la puerta de la Sala de Atrezzo.

- Eso es porque no pensaba venir a verte - le respondió.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te has vuelto un gallina, Chaddy?

- No me llames así - dijo apretando los dientes. Odiaba ese sobrenombre.

- Antes te encantaba - ronroneó Mandy con una sonrisa juguetona.

Era eso lo que Chad tanto odiaba de ella, que le recordaba un pasado que quería olvidar con todas sus fuerzas. Necesitaba olvidar que habían sido novios.

Empezaron a salir al poco tiempo de que ambos empezaran a trabajar en los Estudios Condor, él en _Mackenzie Falls_ y ella en _So Random!_. A pesar de no haber sido demasiado famosos en aquella época, lo habían llevado en secreto, no querían que nadie los molestara, pero aún así algo no acababa de funcionar entre ellos. Al principio todo había ido pero después Mandy había ido cambiando poco a poco. Vivir en Hollywood, el creciente interés de los paparazzi, las fiestas, las alfombras rojas y los diseñadores que se peleaban por que aquella chica tan guapa luciera sus modelos hicieron que Mandy se creyera la reina del mundo, hasta que acabó pensando que Chad Dylan Cooper, el protagonista de una serie de televisión para adolescentes, no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Así que lo dejó.

Fue entonces cuando Chad, dolido y despechado, dijo aquellas cosas cuando _Mackenzie Falls_ le ganó aquel premio a _So Random!_ declarándoles la absurda guerra que seguían manteniendo hasta hoy. Tiempo después, Mandy dejó _So Random!_ para probar suerte en el cine y Sunny llegó para sustituirla, haciendo que Chad cambiara.

- Eso no es verdad. Sólo lo aguantaba para que no te diera uno de esos ataques que te daban cuando no te salías con la tuya - respondió Chad.

- Au. ¿Intentas hacerme daño, Chaddy? - preguntó Mandy acercándose a él -. No mientas, cielo, tú y yo sabemos que besabas el suelo que yo pisaba... y seguro que sigues haciéndolo.

- ¿Por qué has vuelto, Mandy? - inquirió Chad, cansado de sus tonterías.

- Sólo quería hacerles una visita a mis antiguos compañeros - respondió la rubia con inocencia.

- No te creo. Tú nunca haces nada de lo que no puedas sacar provecho.

- Es un verdadero placer volver a ver a mis amigos. Me ofende que pienses que estoy aquí por algo más - exclamó con fingida ofensa.

- ¿Entonces por qué estás dejando de lado a Sunny? - preguntó Chad empezando a cabrearse.

- Espera - pidió Mandy con un brillo suspicaz en la mirada que hizo que todo el pelo del cuerpo de Chad se erizara -, ¿todo esto es por ella?

- Estás intentando eliminarla del programa - afirmó el chico.

- ¿Te ha dicho eso ella?

- No ha hecho falta. Te conozco y sé que eso es exactamente lo que estás haciendo. ¿Has venido a recuperar tu puesto, Mandy?

- Te has vuelto un poquito paranoico en este tiempo ¿no crees, Chad? - dijo Mandy mirándolo fijamente -. Por favor, cariño, no seas absurdo. ¿Para qué querría yo volver a _So Random!_? Tengo un montón de guiones sobre mi mesa, un montón de películas por hacer.

Chad sonrió. Había estado esperando que Mandy mencionara aquello durante toda la conversación. Decidió sacar la artillería pesada y dejarla caer sobre ella con todo su peso. Después de eso, a Mandy no le quedarían ganas de volver a molestar a Sunny.

- A mí no intentes mentirme porque lo sé todo - dijo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó la chica poniéndose seria por primera vez.

- Conozco la historia que les has contado a los chicos para justificar que no has salido en ninguna revista desde que dejaste _So Random!_. Sí, eso de que te fuiste a Europa y a Australia a hacer cine indie que, aunque no te ha dado mucha proyección hacia el público, te ha ayudado a crecer como actriz. Pero yo sé que todo eso es una gran mentira. La verdad es que te has pasado todo este tiempo escondida en tu casa de Los Hamptons porque nadie ha querido darte ni siquiera un papel de extra en ninguna película - exclamó triunfal.

Chad esperaba que aquello la amedrentara, en cambio la chica sonrió con suficiencia.

- Vaya. Parece que me has tenido muy vigilada desde que me fui. ¿Todavía te importo, Chaddy? Ya sabes lo que dice el refrán: Donde fuego hubo... - canturreó.

- Deja en paz a Sunny, Mandy - escupió Chad furioso -. Déjala en paz o les diré a tus "queridos" amigos que eres una fracasada - advirtió, haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

Chad dió la conversación por zanjada y se dió la vuelta para marcharse.

- ¿Por qué defiendes tanto a esa chica, Chad? - preguntó Mandy deteniéndolo -. Cualquiera diría que hay algo entre vosotros. ¿Hay algo entre vosotros, Chaddy? - Chad se volvió para mirarla con la furia pintada en su rostro -. Si hay algo entre vosotros, a Sunny no le convendría mucho que se supiera. ¿Sabes que los chicos tienen un código que prohíbe a un _Random_ salir con un _Falls_? Absurdo ¿verdad? Pero ellos se lo toman muy en serio - Mandy hizo una pausa para que sus palabras calaran en él -. Me ha encantado hablar contigo, Chad - dijo con una sonrisa amable, despidiéndolo.

Aquello no había salido como él esperaba, pensaba Chad mientras salía de la Sala de Atrezzo. No le gustaba en absoluto aquella situación. Y, sobre todo, no le gustaba la amenaza implícita en las palabras de Mandy.


End file.
